


Dogs of Tokyo

by KROWRIM (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Akira returned after a year away to find a new enemy waiting for him. A new gang called the Dogs Of Tokyo has taken over. The thing is these young thugs seem to be able to use Personas. Now the Phantom Thieves are banded together once again and face their greatest challenge yet. Their equals.





	1. Issue #1 Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pilot Episode!!!  
> Akira returns after a year away and reunites with his friends and love ones. Tokyo faces a new threat.

Last Time On Persona 5:  
Akira Kurusu was framed for a crime he didn't commit leading to him being sent to Tokyo. There he met Ryuji Sakamoto and entered the Metaverse. There he awaken his Persona, Arsène! While exploring he met Morgana. A cat-like creature who lost his memories. Morgana helped them escape. Learning about changing hearts they were joined by Ann and fought their way through the castle and stole the heart of Kamoshida.  
Soon after they created the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They were joined by Yusuke, a young painter whose paintings were being plagiarized by his Sensei, Makoto, the student council who wished to do good, Futaba, a young girl who blamed herself for her mom's death, Haru, a Heiress who was to be wedded, and Akechi, a young man troubled by his past.  
While working as a Phantom Thief he was allowed into the Velvet Room by it's owner Igor and his assistants Caroline and Justine.  
On the side Akira helped many others with the help of Mementos, the public's palace, and finally brought the man who was responsible for his arrest, Shido, to justice. However along the way they were betrayed by Akechi who turned out to be the son of Shido. In the end Akechi sacrificed himself to save the team.  
On the eve of Christmas the team was faced with a new challenge. A stronger one that had been looming over. Igor was replaced by a intruder who weight the scales in his favor. After confronting him Akira fused Caroline and Justine to reveal their true form, Lavenza.  
Together with the help of the people of Japan the defeat the evil Igor.  
All seemed fine in the world. Little did they know...

Their Adventure Was Not Over.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akira opened his eyes to the bright sun. The train had finally entered city limits and Morgana had awaken him. Akira sat up and yawned as he looked out the window. He smiled as he watched buildings pass by. The glowed in the sun rise. Akira had jumped on the earliest train he could. What could he say? He was excited.

After a long year of waiting he was finally going back to the place that was his home when he embarked on the greatest journey of his life. The place he became the Phantom Thieves' leader. The place where he became Joker. But that's not the only reason he was excited to be back.

He was excited to see Ryuji. His best friend and training buddy. The young teen had joined the newly reformed track team earning him a scholarship at the same college as Makoto and Haru. Akira missed his loud excitement when he was down. He also missed being able to talk to someone about teenage boy stuff.

He was excited to see Ann. The girl who had taught him to be stronger on the inside. The young model had gotten a full time modeling job and was traveling all over the world. Course she chose to live in Tokyo. Akira missed her encouraging words when life would get hard. He also missed her terrible acting.

He was excited to see Yusuke. The weirdest person he had ever met. The artist gained popularity when one of his pieces sold for about ¥2,000,000. He kept half of it and gave the rest to charity which got even more coverage. Akira missed his weirdness and his strange view on life. He also missed his art.

He was excited to see Makoto. The headstrong student council president. She was the one Akira was most excited to see. She was attending Tokyo's best University and was already at the top of her class. She was majoring in law of course. Akira missed her, well just her in general.

He was excited to see Futaba. She had became a little sister of shorts to him. She was now in her third year of high school and top of her class. Out of everyone she had kept in touch the most. He found the bug she had still installed that let her know what he was doing. He didn't take it out. He missed her quirky attitude.

He was excited to see Haru. She was kind and sweet and didn't make Akira feel like a criminal when they had first met. She was managing both her father's company and her education. The fluffy haired musketeer had even created a clothing line inspired by their days as thieves. He missed her kindness.

He hadn't told anyone that he was coming. It was a surprise. Sojiro was to get them all together to "try out a new item on the menu" and that's when he would appear. He would be hiding in his room til then. He smiled as he looked down at Morgana who yawned.

"I get that you want to surprise them but why so early?" He asked.

Akira didn't answer and instead got ready to get off. As he walked the streets of yongen-jaya he was relieved that not much had changed. The movie theater he had stopped from getting demolished had been remodeled but the rest had stayed the same. 

He walked to LeBlanc and stared at it. He had so many memories in this place. Good memories. Bad ones. Times with friends and times with, enemies. He kept the memory of the detective from his mind and walked in.

"Oh it's you. You did say that was today."

Akira smiled at the old man leaning on the wall behind the counter. They both stared at each other before laughing.

"It's good to see you kid." Sojiro said.

"Did you miss me?" Akira asked.

"A little here and there. I liked the extra help." He joked.

Akira placed his bag down and Morgana hopped out. He jumped up on a stool and stared at Sojiro.

"Tell him to love me!" He commanded.

Sojiro looked to Akira who repeated the command. Sojiro stared at the cat before finally petting him. Morgana pured in pleasure.

"Go to see you to." Sojiro said.

Akira walked over and set his bag down on the table before taking a seat next to Morgana. Sojiro returned his attention back to the TV. Akira looked to see a car accident.

"Deja vu am I right?" Sojiro said.

"Almost. The old couple isn't here." Akira said pointing behind him.

"Close enough." 

Sojiro placed a cup of coffee in front of Akira who smiled. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since he hopped on the train.

"Thanks boss."

"Anytime kid. Everyone should be here by 9:00. That gives you about a hour." Sojiro explained.

"I can't wait."  
\----  
Elsewhere in Tokyo a young man walked through the busy crowds of central street. He kept his hood on as he made his way to the large building that was Big Bang Burger. He walked inside to see that it wasn't too full. This was good news for the boy as he made his way to the counter.

"Welcome to Big Bang Burger. How may I help you?" The young cashier asked.

"Tell everyone to leave." The man said.

"I'm sorry?"

The man reached up and pulled down on his shirt showing a tattoo. 犬 . The girl began to panic as she reached for the microphone.

"Attention customers, due to unforeseen events we will be closing for the rest of the day." She announced.

The man heard moans and complaints but soon everyone was gone. Soon enough a man came from the back angry.

"What the hell did you just do?" He asked.

The young cashier pointed at the young man who stared back at him. The man understood.

"What do you want?" He asked.

The man looked at the menu before deciding.

"I'll take a #2, medium. Then after that, you all better leave."  
\----  
Akira had been waiting up in his room for what seemed like forever. He had heard the door open several times and chatter had broken out into laughs and small arguments. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Ann yell at Ryuji.

"So everyone's here right?" Sojiro asked.

"Yep. So what's this big thing you're so excited about?" Ryuji asked.

"Well it's upstairs actually. I didn't want Futaba getting her hands on it." Sojiro lied.

Akira heard Futaba complain as Sojiro walked up. He walked in and Akira sat up with Morgana who had just taken a nap.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I've been ready for the last year." Akira answered.

Sojiro smiled as they both began to walk down the stairs. Everyone watched as the tall boy walked down the steps with the black and white cat by his side. No one said anything.

"Hey." Akira said breaking the silence.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him as Ann began to cry.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming you idiot?!" She asked.

Akira hugged her back and smiled. She had changed. She had definitely developed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Ann stepped away and Ryuji walked up.

"Bro, the hell happened to your hair?" Akira asked.

Ryuji ran a hand through his now brown hair and laughed.

"I didn't dye it back. I figured I'd leave it."

"It looks good. Definitely better then that blonde color."

Ryuji punched Akira in the shoulder and both of them laughed. Yusuke came up and handed Akira a napkin. On it was a small drawing of a owl.

"What's this?" Akira asked.

"I drew it just now. A sketch as Ryuji calls it." He explained.

His hair was now shorter and he was now built like he should be instead of the skinny boy he once was.

"It looks cool." Akira said.

He folded it and placed it gently into his pocket. Haru came up and the two hugged.

"So I'd like to talk to you about my new line of clothing. You know since you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves and all." She said.

"It's pretty neat. I actually have that shirt you sent me. My mom isn't a big fan of it but she loves the other ones. She likes Ann's the best." Akira explained.

"That's good to know."

Next up was Futaba who jumped on him.

"Thankgodyou'rebackimissedyousomuchlikeyoudon'tevenknowhowmuchimissedyouandi'mgladyou'rehere!"

"Good to see you to." He said.

She let go and went back to her seat as Makoto walked up.

"My queen." Akira greeted.

She blushed but didn't complain. She hugged him and he embraced it. He had missed this. His friends, no, that's not right. His family. He missed them all.  
\----  
As the dust settled the blue flame disappeared. The young man was now alone. The cameras were disabled and he was alone. The windows were still intact but the rest of the establishment was no more. Everything was destroyed. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a red spray paint can. He walked over to the wall and got to work.  
\----  
Akira had finally caught up with his friends and the group had began to talk about school.

"I still can't believe I got a scholarship at the same school as you two." Ryuji said.

"Me neither. A monkey like you in college is definitely a feat in human history." Morgana said.

"What did you just say?!"

Akira smiled as the two bickered back and forth. Ann had finally broken them up and the group went back to their cheerful selves. That was until Akira noticed Haru looking at her phone with a frown. Makoto noticed to.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Haru who looked as if she was going to cry.

"Another store got hit." She said quietly.

"Another one?" Ryuji asked.

Haru simply nodded.

"Am I missing something here?" Morgana asked.

"Well you see in the last few months a lot of shops and restaurants have been hit by a group of people. No one knows anything about them but they always leave a mark. 犬 Or dog. The last few weeks they've been targeting Okumura Foods for some reason." Makoto explained.

"Truly a trivial matter." Yusuke added.

"No one knows who these guys are?" Morgana asked.

"No clue. The cops think their a new gang sending messages. Seem like a lot of punks to me." Ryuji said.

Akira looked around the table and back to Morgana who was thinking.

"I must go. This'll have a lot of paper work." Haru said.

Akira watched as she stood up and bowed.

"Let me walk you. I've been cramped up in this place all day. Plus you can explain this to me a bit more." Akira said.

Haru thought about it before accepting.  
\----  
The young man walked through the dark alley. He finally came across a door with a makeshift 564 on it. He walked in and was greeted by others. His friends. His family. His gang.

"How'd it go boss?" One of the boys asked.

"Well enough." Was his answer.

The young man walked over and tossed his jacket on to a wooden chair. He took a seat next to the youngest who was typing away on his computer. As he took his seat a piece of his hair came down. His black curly hair.


	2. Issue #2 Vol. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira investigates the destroyed shop as Haru tries to find who's responsible. There he finds a clue that changes the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do this like a comic book where there's issues within volumes. Hopefully this won't be too confusing.

Akira walked alongside Haru as Morgana followed in tow.

"So how long as these attacks been going on?" Akira asked.

"About a month after you left we started to be targeted." Haru explained. "People are calling them the Dogs of Tokyo."

"Dogs of Tokyo?" Akira repeated.

"It's the symbol they leave behind."

Akira looked to Morgana who looked back just as confused. If there was a gangster terrorising Tokyo then why haven't they heard about it?

"We're here." Haru said.

Akira gasped at the sight. The big bang burger that he had spent so much time in just last year was destroyed. The windows were shattered and pieces of debris were spread all across the street. Police we're looking around for clues of some kind. On Lookers were mumbling among themselves.

"This is horrible." Morgana said.

Akira nodded and Haru left to talk to the police. Akira looked around some more with Morgana following him.

"Hey Akira. Don't you have that third eye master gave you?" Morgana asked.

Akira nodded and closed his eyes.

"I fell it."

He opened them and the world turned dark save for some blue markings. Akira was confused and continued to look. Those blue markings we're few and small yet they were still there. From the broken window he could see more inside. He returned his regular vision as Haru came back.

"They said that it fits the Dog's memo." Haru said sadly.

"Can we go inside?" Akira asked.

"Well I suppose. Is there something you wanted to see?"

"Yeah. I think I might have something."

Haru nodded and lead the way inside. The inside of the restaurant was much worse then the outside. Tables, chairs, food, and much more were thrown all around. Burn marks were everywhere and on the wall to their right was a spray painted 犬.

"Wow. This is bad." Morgana said.

Akira switched his vision once more and sure enough the blue marks were everywhere. He continued to switch back and forth and matched the blue markings to the burn marks.

"This wasn't normal fire." He said.

"Then what was it?" Haru asked.

Akira shrugged and moved away from the burn marks he had been observing and looked at the 犬 symbol on the wall.

"Anything weird about that?" Morgana asked.

Akira used his third eye.

"No way." He whispered.

The symbol had the same blue marks as the burns did. He ran his fingers against it to feel the smooth wall behind it. This was no burn. He turned back to Haru.

"Are there any witnesses?" He asked.

"There was the manager and the cashier. The manager got hurt trying to stop the man so he was sent to the hospital. The cashier is over there." Haru said pointing at the young girl being questioned by the police.

Akira walked over and the police left. Akira thanked the gods for his luck and Haru began to talk to the girl.

"Hello. I'm Haru Okumura. I wanted to ask you some questions."

The girl looked up and then to Akira who was standing behind Haru. Her eyes grew wide and she began to panic.

"No. No no no no! Not again please!" She screamed.

The police looked over and Haru stared at Akira questionly. Akira backed up and one officer grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Let go of him!" Haru demanded.

"This girl clearly reconizes him. He is a suspect in this case." The office announced.

"He couldn't have done this. He just got in this morning and I've been with him all day." Haru said.

Akira looked at the officer. The officer pulled out his hand cuffs and proceeded to put them on one of Akira's wrist.

"Stop right there."

The three looked to the man who had just walked in. He looked young dispite his grey hair. He wore a suit like the other detectives. He also had a bandage on his cheek.

"But detective...."

"But nothing. Clearly he couldn't have done this. Let him go." The detective ordered.

The officer was hesitant but finally he unlocked the cuff and let Akira go. Akira rubbed his wrist and the officer was dismissed. The detective walked over to them.

"Sorry about that. This case has everyone a little on edge right now." He explained.

"I get it." Akira said.

"I'm detective Akihiko Sanada. I'm in charge of this investigation." He introduced.

"I'm Haru Okumura and this is Akira Kurusu. Thank you for getting him out of there." Haru bowed.

"It's no problem. You kids should probably go home. It isn't that safe here anymore." Detective Sanada suggested.

"Yes sir. I wish you luck on your investigation." Akira said.

The three walked out but no one said a word. On the train Akira thought about what he saw and tried to piece it all together.

"So that's it? You didn't find anything?" Haru asked.

"I did. We need to have a meeting. I have something to say to everyone." Akira said.

When they returned everyone sat around as Akira tried to find out how to word his findings. Haru began to explain everything to everyone but Akira stayed quiet.

"Luckily a detective came and released Akira." Haru finished.

"That bastard. Why did the girl freak out?" Ryuji asked.

"No idea." Haru said.

"She seemed really scared of him. Like he'd done something to her before." Morgana added.

Finally everyone looked to Akira.

"So what did you find out?" Makoto asked.

"It's hard to explain so I'll just come out and say it." Akira paused but continued. "These "Dogs" aren't normal people."

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked.

Akira pushed off of the counter and put his hands in his pockets as he looked at his team.

"They're Persona users."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay classy my peps.


	3. Issue #3 Vol. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira speaks with his team. Elsewhere a young man realizes he must act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I think. Only on the outside.

Akira waited for his friends to quiet down before continuing his statement.

"What do you mean another Persona user?!" Ryuji asked.

"Isn't the Metaverse gone?!" Yusuke added.

"Does that mean we can summon our Personas to?" Futaba asked.

"I'll answer that backwards. I have no clue, yes the Metaverse is gone, and I mean there's another Persona user out there somewhere." Akira finally said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Haru said.

"Yes I know. Look we all need to just calm down and...."

"A Persona user is attacking my business!" Haru yelled.

"There's another Persona user out there who can summon a Persona without the Metaverse." Makoto said.

Everyone began to talk over each other before Akira finally lost it.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped and looked to their leader who began to take deep breaths. He straighten up and regained his composer.

"Sorry! Sorry. I'm just freaking out about this. Look we know that this person can use their Persona outside of the Metaverse. He's also part of a gang right?" Akira asked.

"Yes. The Dogs of Tokyo." Makoto confirmed.

"Great. But we also know one more thing." Akira added.

He began to walk behind the counter.

"What else do we know?" Yusuke asked.

Akira stared into the mirror Sojiro had just added in and sighed.

"He looks like me." He said.

The room went silent before Ann spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"At the restaurant the cashier was there. She started to freak out, screaming for me not to hurt her. While walking back I deducted that she must've thought that I was the attacker."

Everyone grew quiet. No one knew what to say.

"Someone looked like you?" Ryuji repeated.

Akira nodded and the shook his head.

"This is insane. A Persona user that looks like you. It sounds like something straight out of a novel." Futaba said.

Morgana looked around and frowned.

"I wish I could offer you guys something." His ears suddenly popped back up. "Wait a sec!"

He jumped down from the table and walked over to Akira.

"Can't you still go to the Velvet Room?" Morgana asked.

Akira's frown turned into a grin.

"Yeah. I can." He said.

"The what?" Ryuji asked.

"The Velvet Room. We went there when we fought Yaldabaoth." Makoto recalled.

"Oh yeah! Isn't that the place that dude with a big nose was?"

"Igor." Akira corrected before turning back to Morgana. "Do you think he might know something?"

"Maybe. We can try it out tonight." Morgona suggested.

"Good idea. For now let's just kick back and relax." Akira said now smiling.  
\----  
Elsewhere a young man rested upon a worn couch watching as two of his friends fought.

"I'm not going to ask again! Did you eat my food?!" The blonde haired girl asked.

"No! Now FUCK off!" The bleached haired boy spat back.

The girl jumped upon the boy and the young man shook his head.

"Hey boss?"

The young man looked over to his right to see a young boy typing away on his computer.

"When the hell did you get here?" He asked.

"Irrelevant. I got something you might want to see." The boy said.

He turned his computer to show a picture of a person who looked like the young man. On his shoulder was a bag and in it was a black and white cat.

"Is that him?" The young man asked.

"Looks like it." The boy said before continuing typing away mumbling "extra XP" under his breath.

The young man stood up and cleared his throat. The two blondes stopped fighting and looked up.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked.

The two stood up before answering.

"Well Heru is sharping her ax, Mako is probably off somewhere beating up a poor fellow, and I think Yuskue is off painting." The girl answered.

"I thought he was out of paint." The young man said.

"He is. He's using the blood he got from that one cop who kept sniffing around." The boy said.

"We'll go fetch them. I think it's about time we start our first meeting."

**Author's Note:**

> Like always leave a like or a comment. Or do nothing and creep in the shadows and read without me knowing. Whatever works. Til next time stay classy.


End file.
